Powerpuff a fairytale
by ShyAngel55
Summary: In this story the Powerpuff girls are in medieval time with powers and a harsh government the girls are scared and they don't know what to do! Suddenly 3 (4) boys turn up which makes their lives spin out of control. (In this story the girls are not known as the powerpuffs and they are not the same, they are mythical creatures trying to understand what's going on)
1. Chapter 1

**In this Fanfic the Powerpuff's don't have any powers and they are in medieval time and they are magical creatures but they are not related and I have 2 OCs. This will focus on the Rowdyruff's and Powerpuff's but they're going to be other characters. All magical creatures have their place in society as follows:**

.Sages

.Vampires

.Werewolves

.Shape Shifters

.Fairies

.Witches, Wicca's, Mages

.Healing Maidens

.Centaurs

.Nymph, Mermaids

.Minotaur, Trolls, .Cyclops, Ogre

.Animal Aspect People

.Human

.Gremlins

.Zombie

**Every Magical Creature has rules and restrictions such as:**

.Sages are not allowed to have children or love anything but they are extremely valuable

.Vampires are killed unless they are royalty

.Werewolves only turn on a full moon and the process it very painful

.Shape Shifters can only turn into one animal and the animal they turn into is they're sprit animal, they can also be mistaken as an Animal Aspect Person

.Fairies can come in many shapes and sizes. They have mastered one skill and are only used for that skill. They are also very rare

.Witches, Wicca's, Mages are allowed to use their magic anywhere but they are not allowed to threaten anyone who is in a higher social standing then them

.Healing Maidens have no rights and their only purpose is to help people

.Centaurs are used for labour but they're rare so they have rights

.Nymphs, Mermaids are very rare and if one if found it is only sold. They have no rights but they're treated fairly because of how rare they are (they are only female)

.Minotaur, Trolls, .Cyclops, Ogre are used for labour and they have no rights apart from that. If a Minotaur, Troll, Cyclops, Ogre disobeys it's master it is tortured and then killed (Cyclops look a lot like trolls but they only have one eye) (they are only males, but a human can have a Minotaur, Troll, Cyclops, Ogre child)

.Animal Aspect People are common but any found are killed. They are considered animals and they have no rights. Centaurs are allowed cause they are rare and useful

.Humans are treated like dirt unless they are royalty. If a Human is royal then they are powerful and they're social standing would be as high as a Vampires

.Gremlins are little creatures that love playing tricks and they are uncontrollable and no one has catched one EVER!

.Zombies are nothing, they are slaves and they have to do everything but they are not dumb. Only a human can turn into a zombie and that is only if a Witch/Wicca/Mage curses them. Zombies have no rights at all

**There are also animals:**

.Griffin (a Creature that grows/ages slowly with the body of a lion they tail of a snake and they head and wings of an eagle)

.Pegasus (A creature that grows/ages slowly. Horse with wings)

.Phoenix (a golden bird that at the end of its life bursts in into flames only to be reborn again within its ashes)

.Unicorn (a magical horse with a horn on its head. Grows/ages slowly)

.Pixie (a small little creature that is only loyal to its owner. Normally its owner is a fairy or a nymph and if a Pixie goes bad its turns into a gremlin)

.Zombified animal

**Leave a comment of what you want the girls/boys to be and I would love your opinion of my story (even if it's a hate comment) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg god! Thanks for the reviews btw this is my first Fanfic so it isn't perfect :( but THANK YOU tommy255 and UselessScottishTigerGirl556 I am still confused of what to make the boys so in this chapter I will be focusing on the girls**

**So… LETS GETS STARTED!**

**No one's POV**

The wind whispered bringing the sound of laughing children through the forbidden forest, the old massive trees reaching out towards the sky and the branches letting little light in, the green from the moss illuminating the clearing. 4 little girls were playing on this day in their little clearing amongst the deadly trees. Within this clearing there was a small pond to one corner filled with little rainbow fish and with stones that shined like gems but the most beautiful thing in this clearing was a massive tree with all of the branches hanging low and reaching out for meters; this tree had no leaves but it had moss covering it so it was still as green. On one branch hanging on with one arm was a little short raven haired five year old girl with eyes the colour of emeralds, she had a daring smile plastered on her face. Below her was a cross looking orange haired girl with a hot pink bow tying her long hair back but with a fringe that was threatening to blind her with eyes the colour of fairy floss and a light pink dress with a white bow at the back

"BUTTERCUP GET DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET ALBANY TO ATTACK YOU!" yelled the orange haired girl

"what's you little unicorn going to do climb up after me, Blossom!" Buttercup yelled back glaring at her best friend

"Albany ATTACK!" yelled Blossom towards her pet unicorn which was standing next to her. Albany sneezed and magic came out of her horn and hit Buttercup making her lose her grip and her falling towards the ground which was not even 2 meters away

"Owww" Cried Buttercup once she hit the ground

"haha your such a baby Buttercup" sneered Blossom pointing at her best friend who was still on the ground

"I am not Blossom!"

"you are too!"

"nah"

"yeah"

"nah" and soon the two best friends were arguing about who was a baby until they heard giggling from across the meadow and they both turned their heads toward the pond and where the sound was coming from. By the pond there was a little blond haired girl with her hair put up in 2 high piggy tails, she was wearing a white top and a light blue skirt with ruffles, on the girls shoulder there was a small Pixie who was whispering to the girl who was on her knees looking at the fish with amazement shining in her baby blue eyes

"Bubbles whacha doing?" said Blossom happily as she walked up to her other best friend

"oh, hi Blossom" said Bubble cheerfully looking up from the pond

"so.. What are you doing"

"oh just talking to Trixie"

"well I'm bored, do you guys want to play a game" Buttercup asked bored

"ok!" Blossom and Bubbles said together, smiling they decided to sing 'ring around a rosy'

"Ring-a-ring o' roses,

A pocket full of posies,

A-tishoo! A-tishoo!

We all fall down.

Ring-a-ring o' roses,

A pocket full of posies,

A-tishoo! A-tishoo!

We all fall down." they sang falling onto the ground laughing

'THUD'

'THUD'

'THUD'

The girls sat up looking around in suspicion at the meadow. Suddenly a figure rushes out of the trees that surround the meadow. The figure was a girl who was 5 yrs. old, her light brown hair billowing behind her, her black cat ears twitching. She was wearing a brown dress with a purple ribbon tied around her neck, her purple eyes frantic and her face screwed up in pure terror

"RUN!" she screamed

**CLIFFHANGER! Pls review and tell me what you think or if I could do any improvements. I will update as soon as possible and sorry if you guys don't use meters (I am Australian and that's what we use). BUT PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 (The Chase)

**Thanks you .repairers for being so awesome! Sorry I'm just so happy that someone is following my story :P so… Pls review (it won't take long and it just inspires me to write more and it makes me happy) **

**Ps. Leave a comment of your character and I might add you in the story (if I can) and leave suggestions of what you want the girls to be/ anything. Also every reviews you guys have sent in have made my day and made me smile btw I am moving next week so I will not be able to update as often **

**Blossom POV**

_A figure rushes out of the trees that surround the meadow. The figure was a girl who was 5 yrs. old, her light brown hair billowing behind her, her black cat ears twitching. She was wearing a brown dress with a purple ribbon tied around her neck, her purple eyes frantic and her face screwed up in pure terror_

_"RUN!" she screamed _

I was scared and that was all I was aware of, suddenly I feel a hand grasp my left hand and another grab my right, both of them pulling me up and tugging me away deeper into the forest. '_Focus….. Focus'_ I begged myself, and luckily my senses come into action and I am aware of what going on.

'THUD,THUD'

'THUD,THUD'

'THUD,THUD'

The pace of the footsteps increasing, running, chasing us…or was it my heartbeat, I don't know but fear kept twisting in my stomach, giving me pain while trees speed past us as we run though this torturous forest. _Bubbles Buttercup Buttons where are they?!_ I thought franticly, I look forward trying to see who had grabbed me, it was the brown haired girl and on the other side it was Buttercup

"Buttons?!" I ask but with the wind in front of us, my words were not received and the girls kept running forward dragging Bubbles and I with them. I feel my precious Albany galloping at my side; with her only as big as my hip she has to run to keep up with us. My legs feel like jelly underneath me, always tripping and stumbling. I push myself further begging my legs to regain balance and control slowly it does, my legs are now navigating though the dense forest; jumping over tree roots and running without stumbling. Buttons and Buttercups hands stops dragging me as I keep pace with them. A sense of forbidding overcomes me as I hear the roar of a waterfall ahead '_no…..please no.._' I silently cry as we all slow down.

"Quickly let's look for somewhere to hide" Buttons says frantic with her head darting everywhere looking for somewhere to hide

"ok" we all say shakily as we let go of each other's hands and we walk around looking for somewhere to hide. Seconds seemed like hours as we walked around with fear watching over us

"I think I found something" Bubbles said with little hope, we all ran to her and looked at what she was pointing at. The 'something' was a tree with huge twisty roots, luckily on underneath the tree was hollow with no dirt but on the outside it just looked like a normal creepy tree, there was one small entry and we all ran into the darkness

"this is great Bubbles" said Buttons who was near the entry way

"Trixie spotted it" whispered Bubbles who was in the darkest part

"thud"

"thud"

"thud"

"thud"

….

My heart was beating out of my chest and my breathing quickened, the thing was just outside so close to us '_please don't let it find us_' I silently begged

"where is she?" a boys voice called out

"the little cat ran away" an angry boy yelled out

"god damm it.." growled(?) another boy

"Jesus guys *huff* slow down *huff* I mean I am *huff* only human!" whined a boy

…

"let's just head home" said the first boy

"ok…" they (boys) agreed sadly. Slowly their voices and footsteps faded into the distance.

**I wonder who those boys are… well I guess you have to wait till the next chapter**

***laughs evilly* **

**Well I am so sorry it's such a short chapter :( I got writers block for a little while and I love you guys! (especially the people who actually kept reading) I noticed that not a lot of people went to the second chapter and I am so sorry that the first chapter sucks :( but I hope the story is good :) and I love the reviews so keep reviewing (even if you already have) but you guys are awesome and I love ya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I love you guys SO MUCH! I am so happy right now because of the reviews :) you guys have made me happy. Well I hope this chapter is good and PLEASE REVIEW!**

***12 years later***

**Bubbles POV **

I was blinded and I felt helpless well… at least for that brief minute until the sunlight moved away from my face and my eyes slowly adjusted to my room. The light blue colour illuminating the room, the white curtains billowing in the wind and my light wooden drawers and mirror. I raised my head sorely and groggily got up and went to my closet to look for a dress to wear for the day, I ended up choosing a dark blue dress that has black ribbon that ties to my neck, blue puffed shoulder part of the sleeve, a dark blue overskirt, black underskirt with ruffles and with a black small corset that tied up at the front with dark blue ribbon. I stumbled out of my room which was located in the maids quarters, I walked/stumbled into the maids bathroom and I carefully put my clothes down by the water basin. I quickly ran out and I called out to my friend Marsha to help me make a bath for my family in the main bathroom, as she was getting the water I grabbed bath salts and poured them into the tub. The sweet aroma filled the room to join the steam after we were done I suddenly remembered about my dress

"Marsha could you help me with my dress" I asked sweetly batting my eyelashes, I needed Marsha to help me with the skirts and corset, we both half ran to our bathroom and as she was tightening my corset a gust of wind entered the bathroom causing me to shiver

"Bubbles, are you ok?" asked Marsha looking at me in concern

"I am fine, thank you for asking Marsha" I replied with a smile, Marsha looked nervous as she continued to help me. After she was done I checked my reflection in the mirror, my bright baby blue eyes stared back at me in an innocent way, my little button nose was slightly red, my pink cheeks shone with a glorious glow and my blonde hair was tied into two high pigtails with my hair going to my waist with its beautiful curls framing my face.

"thank you Marsha" I smiled at my friend who was standing behind me with a jealous look but she quickly hid it away and she smiled at me. I felt uneasy as I walked out of the bathroom with Marsha following behind me, my legs were slightly shaking and I felt Marsha's eyes glare at the back of my head, a shiver rushes down my spine as we both walk down the hallway waking up the maids as we walk passed their rooms.

"Bubbles, wouldn't it be funny if we didn't wake them up and then they would get lashed" Marsha said deviously as we finished, I gasped

"that would be the worst" I said on the verge of tears as I imagined the screams and blood

"I was only joking" Marsha said with a look of distaste as she stared at my tears, I quickly wiped them away and gave her a reassuring smile

"of course". The house was filled with movement as the cooks cooked, the maids cleaned/ woke up the family and the stable hands cleaned the horses

*ten minutes later*

"ugghhh I hate this smell" yelled/complained Princess, her red hair fizzing up more from the steam from the bathroom I had set up for her

"is it the bath salts" I asked curious

"what else would it be" she screamed "I mean look at my hair, I was supposed to go to the Palace today to go see the princes, but you just ruined everything"

"I'm sorry" I said on the verge of tears again "I'm a horrible sister"

"yes you are" Princess replied slamming the door in my face, I stood there awhile wait for my tears to go away, even though Princess is mean and she does it every day I still care if anyone hates me especially my sisters Princess or Duchess. you see I am a Morebuck, my step mother is Mrs Morebucks and my birth father died when I was a child after he married Mrs Morebuck. My real mother died of child birth but she carried a terrible secret, my Grandmother; Kiyoko Gotokuji was a pure blooded fairy, she owned a pixie; Trixie. When my mother died Trixie appeared giving me knowledge of my heritage and about fairies. Trixie has always been there for me and I will always be forever thankful for her.

"BUBBLES!" screamed Mrs Morebucks from the living room, I ran to her, dodging the maids. The living room was furnished with huge golden curtains with gold lace around the edges, and a massive 3 seater lounge had the most lacing I think I had ever seen. Mrs Morebucks was sitting in the middle of the lounge, her back straight and her face impatient.

"there you are my sweetie" she said sickly sweet

"yes, mother I am here" I replied my voice trembling in fear for what was to come

"I wish that would have a nice day today so you may go to town and buy whatever you want" her voice giving me a smile but her eyes let off a evil glare that would kill at any moment; it seemed to say to get out of here and don't ruin the Morebucks name

"yes mother" I replied shrinking away

"you may go now" she replied with a wave of her hand. I quickly turned around and ran out, out f the room and out of the house. The crisp morning air refiled my lungs and the smell of flowers surrounded me, I quickly ran down the driveway racing to the nearby town

**I got writers block while writing this chapter and the move is finally over :) the Wi-Fi is back on and I can now update :) I just want to say that you guys are awesome and I don't know what I would do without my readers and reviewers (probably not continue the story) but the next chapter hopefully will come soon :) **

**Till next time **_**ShyAnge**_**l55**


End file.
